V3.7
** ** ** ** |Related = * 3.7 Patch Notes |Prev = V3.6 |Next = V3.8 }} Neue Skins * * * * * League of Legends V3.7 :Diese beiden Änderungen sollen Akalis Fertigkeiten nützlicher machen. Dadurch, dass „Zwielicht-Schleier“ nun dort, wo er platziert wird, Sicht gewährt, kann Akali interessante Finten sowohl im Dschungel als auch in der Lane vollführen, indem sie „Zwielicht-Schleier“ zaubert, um einen Gegner oder ein Dschungelmonster zu sehen und dann „Schattentanz“ als Fluchthelfer nutzt. Insgesamt sollte dies ein netter kleiner Trick sein, um dieser Fähigkeit etwas mehr Tiefe zu verschaffen. * ** Gewährt nun im Wirkbereich Sicht. * ** Die Aufladezeit von „Essenz des Schattens“ wurde von 35/25/15 auf 30/22,5/15 Sekunden verringert. :Caitlyn verdrängte viele andere AD-Champions mit ihren wirkungsvollen Belagerungsfähigkeiten und ihrem starken Lanepotential. Wir wollten ihre Schwäche als Scharfschützin bei ausgedehnten Auseinandersetzungen hervorheben, indem wir ihr Grund-Angriffstempo verringerten. :Zudem wird es für Caitlyn schwieriger, im frühen Spielverlauf fortwährend Türme zu belagern, während sie Gegnern mit der Gefahr von „Kopfschuss“ in Schach hält, da wir die Kumulation von „Kopfschuss“ beim Angreifen von Türmen rausgenommen haben. * Das grundlegende Angriffstempo wurde von 0,668 auf 0,625 verringert. * Das pro Stufe gewonnene Angriffstempo wurde von 3 % auf 4 % erhöht. * ** Erhält keine Kumulationen mehr, wenn Strukturen angegriffen werden. * ** Zählt nun zu Gunsten von Gegenständen wie „Rylais Kristallzepter“ als Einzelzielfähigkeit. :Als Nahkampf-Championesse sollte Diana von Haus aus in der Lane weniger stark sein. Diese Änderungen sollen Dianas Vermögen, Wellen sicher und effizient aufzuräumen, das sie aus automatischen Angriffen mit ihrem Schild in der Lane zog, abschwächen. :Diese Änderung am Schild wird Diana in der Spielmitte und zum Ende hin in Teamkämpfen helfen, wenn sie sich in mehrere Gegner hineinstürzen muss, um anzugreifen. Vor den Änderungen war Dianas Schild fast sofort wieder aufgefrischt und die erste Kumulation brachte ihr keinen Vorteil, wenn sie nicht sehr schnell gleich zu Beginn viel Schaden einsteckte. Jetzt erhält Diana also dadurch, dass ihre Schilde aufeinander aufbauen, etwas mehr Überlebensfähigkeit in solchen Situationen. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 20/25/30/40/50/65/80/95/110/125/140/155/175/195/215/240/265/290 (+0,6 Fähigkeitsstärke) auf 20/25/30/35/40/50/60/70/80/90/105/120/135/155/175/200/225/250 (+0,6 Fähigkeitsstärke) verringert. ** Die Reichweite des Schlages hinter Diana wurde verringert. * ** Der Gesamtschaden wurde von 60/105/150/195/240 auf 66/102/138/174/210 geändert. ** Der Schild wurde von 55/80/105/130/155 (+0,45 Fähigkeitsstärke) auf 40/55/70/85/100 (+0,3 Fähigkeitsstärke) verringert. ** Die zweite Anwendung des Schildes kumuliert nun mit der ersten anstatt diese zu ersetzen. :Dadurch, dass wir die zusätzliche Rüstung und Magieresistenz in Spinnengestalt verringert und gleichzeitig den Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke von „Wahnsinniges Wuseln“ erhöht haben, werden Elises offensive Möglichkeiten und ihre Verwundbarkeiten besser herausgestellt. Elise wird weiterhin eine starke Kämpferin in der Lane sein. Sie wird nur genau darüber nachdenken müssen, wann sie eine Auseinandersetzung gewinnen kann. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,02 auf 0,04 erhöht. * ** Gewährt keine zusätzliche Rüstung und Magieresistenz mehr. * ** Der Radius der Sicht der Standarte wurde von 850 auf 700 verringert. * ** Mantra-Bonus - Seelenflackern *** Der Wirkbereich der Verlangsamung erscheint nun direkt unter dem Hauptziel. :Miss Fortune brilliert bei Auseinandersetzungen in Lanes, doch „Bleivergiftung“ baute sich zu schnell auf und lieferte dann in Verbindung mit „Durchschuss“ zu hohe Schadensspitzen. Durch diese Änderung büßt Miss Fortune etwas an der Höhe ihrer Schadensspitzen ein, verursacht aber in längeren Auseinandersetzungen etwa denselben Schaden. * ** Passiv *** Die maximale Anzahl an Kumulationen wurde von 4 auf 5 erhöht. *** Der Schaden pro Kumulation wurde von 6/8/10/12/14 auf 4/6/8/10/12 verringert. * Die empfohlenen Gegenstände wurden aktualisiert. :Diese allgemeinen Verbesserungen an ihrer Nützlichkeit sind dazu gedacht, dass sich Nami in Teamkämpfen und Scharmützeln wirkungsvoller anfühlt. Besonders dadurch, dass „Wogende Gezeiten“ mehr Lauftempo und „Wassergefängnis“ eine längere Betäubungsdauer erhalten, sollten Nami-Spieler ein besseres Gefühl haben, wenn sie in einer Lane aggressiv spielen. * Die Grund-Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 1350 auf 1500 erhöht. * ** Das zusätzliche Lauftempo wurde von 30 auf 40 erhöht. * ** Die Wirkdauer der Betäubung wurde von 1,25 auf 1,5 Sekunden erhöht. :Nunu ist mit seiner starken Zielkontrolle und großen Mobilität auf der Karte perfekt für den Dschungel geeignet – diese Änderungen sollten dieser Rolle mehr Tiefe verleihen. Zuallererst möchten wir, dass „Konsumieren“ eine coole Fähigkeit ist. „Konsumieren“ war im späteren Spielverlauf traditionell für alles abseits der Zielkontrolle etwas schwach. Dadurch dass wir die Fähigkeit nun mit Hilfe dieser Änderungen attraktiver machen, verleihen wir ihr mehr Tiefe und Anreiz sie auszubauen. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 500/600/700/800/900 auf 600/700/800/900/1000 erhöht. ** Die Heilung wurde von 125/180/235/290/345 auf 90/130/170/210/250 verringert. ** Der Heilfaktor wurde von 1,0 auf 0,75 verringert. ** „Konsumieren“ gewährt nun 120/150/180/210/240 Sekunden Boni abhängig von der Art des Monsters, auf das „Konsumieren“ wirkte. *** Golemartige Monster gewähren um 10 % erhöhte Größe und maximales Leben. *** Echsenartige Monster gewähren Nunus Angriffen und Zaubern zusätzlichen magischen Schaden in Höhe von 1 % von Nunus maximalem Leben. *** Geist- oder wolfsartige Monster gewähren, nachdem Nunu eine Einheit getötet hat, 3 Sekunden lang 15 % Lauftempo. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Anspringen“ Ziele, die gegen Verlangsamungen immun waren, nicht unterbrach. * ** Diese Fähigkeit kann keine Vasallen mehr ins Ziel nehmen. :Wir haben Rumbles Gesamtschaden etwas abgeschwächt, haben aber auch die Möglichkeit genutzt, „Gefahrenbereich“ in Rumbles Spielweise wirkungsvoller zu gestalten. Hierbei haben wir entschieden, seine Vorteile, die sich daraus ergeben, dass er innerhalb von „Gefahrenbereich“ bleibt, zu erhöhen, damit Rumble-Spieler mehr Anreize haben, ihre Fähigkeiten sorgsam einzusetzen. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 90/160/230/300/370 (+1,35 Fähigkeitsstärke) auf 75/135/195/255/315 (+1,0 Fähigkeitsstärke) verringert. ** Der Schadensbonus von „Gefahrenbereich“ wurde von 25 % auf 50 % erhöht. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 55/85/115/145/175 (+0,5 Fähigkeitsstärke) auf 45/70/95/120/145 (+0,4 Fähigkeitsstärke) verringert. * ** Bei längeren Reichweiten wurde das Entdecken von „Dunkle Sphären“ erhöht. :Bei seinem massiven Druck auf die gesamte Karte zu Beginn und im weiteren Verlauf eines Spiels wollten wir Twisted Fates allgemeine Stärke verringern, ohne die Kernkomponenten, die seinen Spielspaß ausmachen, zu beschneiden. Wir ändern die passive Abklingzeitverringerung von „Kartenstapel“ auf Angriffstempo, um etwas von der kostenlosen Stärke, die er ohne viel Interaktion erhielt, herauszunehmen. Zudem bringen wir angesichts der hohen Wirkung von „Schicksal“ diese Fähigkeit mehr in Einklang mit anderen globalen Fähigkeits-Abklingzeiten. * ** Die Blaue Karte stellt anstatt 26/39/52/65/78 (+0,6 Gesamt-Angriffsschaden) nun 50/75/100/125/150 Mana wieder her. * ** Gewährt keine Abklingzeitverringerung mehr. ** Das zusätzliche Angriffstempo wurde von 3/6/9/12/15 % auf 10/15/20/25/30 % erhöht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 150/135/120 auf 180/150/120 Sekunden erhöht. ** Die Kurzinfos wurden aktualisiert. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Macht des Tigers“ nur in den ersten 5 Sekunden angewandt wurde. :Durch „Pfeilhagel“ ist Varus in Auseinandersetzungen in der Lane und beim Kontrollieren von Gegnern sehr stark, doch die Stärke dieser Fähigkeit verdrängte den beabsichtigten Nutzen von „Durchdringender Pfeil“ als Angriff mit hohem Schadenspotential. Diese Änderungen lassen „Pfeilhagel“ seine starke Flächenkontrolle, es übertrumpft „Durchdringender Pfeil“ aber nicht mehr vollkommen als Mittel, um „Verdorbener Köcher“ auszulösen und hohe Schadensspitzen hervorzurufen. * Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 335 auf 330 verringert. * ** Der minimale Schaden wurde von 10/43/77/110/143 auf 10/47/83/120/157 erhöht. ** Der maximale Schaden wurde von 15/65/115/165/215 auf 15/70/125/180/235 erhöht. ** Die Treffererkennung am Ende des Projektils wurde verbessert. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 65/105/145/185/225 auf 65/100/135/170/205 verringert. * ** Die Treffererkennung am Ende des Projektils wurde verbessert. :Dies sind vor allem Änderungen, die Warwick das Leben erleichtern, da er momentan mehr Zeit damit zubringt, „Rasende Wut“ zu kanalisieren, als sein Ziel zu unterdrücken. Zudem sollte die Tatsache, dass Warwick nun immer vor dem Ziel steht, anstatt an einer zufälligen Position, seinem Spiel mehr strategische Tiefe verleihen, da er jetzt planen kann, wen er unterdrückt und wann. * ** Die Kanalisierungszeit wurde von 2,1 auf 1,5 Sekunden verringert (Das Ziel wird weiterhin für die vollen 1,8 Sekunden unterdrückt.). ** „Rasende Wut“ setzt Warwick nun immer vor dem Ziel ab, anstatt an einem zufälligen Punkt um das Ziel herum. :Bei all den nützlichen Eigenschaften und seiner Durchhaltekraft war Zac im Ganzen etwas zu stark. Diese Änderungen sollten ihn an den Punkten etwas abschwächen, wo er über überhöhte Kraft verfügte – so wird der Schadensausstoß seiner ultimativen Fähigkeit und das bereits ungewöhnlich hohe Durchhaltevermögen der Tröpfchen verringert. * Die grundlegende Lebensregeneration wurde von 12,5 auf 7,0 verringert. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 160/240/320 auf 140/210/280 verringert. ** Es wurde ein Fehler behoben, durch den „Hopsen wir los!“ bei jedem Hopser einen Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke von 0,25 zur Anwendung brachte, anstatt von 0,4 beim ersten Hopser, der bei den darauffolgenden Hopsern halbiert wurde. ** Die Zähigkeit wurde von 75 % auf 50 % verringert. :Als ressourcenloser Champion konnte Zed effizient farmen und war trotzdem sicher, ohne dass er seinem Gegenspieler viele Möglichkeiten ließ einzugreifen. Diese Änderungen zielen auf seine Effizienz beim Aufräumen von Wellen ab, besonders auf niedrigeren Stufen. Die Verringerung der Sicht auf Zeds „Lebendiger Schatten“ soll die Fähigkeit mit anderen dieser Art besser in Einklang bringen. * ** Der Schaden an zweiten Zielen wurde von 60/92/124/156/188 (+0,8 zusätzlicher Angriffsschaden) auf 45/69/93/117/141 (+0,6 zusätzlicher Angriffsschaden) verringert. * ** Der Radius der Sicht des Schattens wurde von 1300 auf 700 verringert. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 3 auf 4 Sekunden erhöht. * „Dornenspucker“- und „Rankenpeitscher“-Pflanzen zeigen nun ihren zusätzlichen Schaden aus Fähigkeitsstärke korrekt an. * „Dornenspucker“- und „Rankenpeitscher“-Pflanzen profitieren nun von der Vasallen-Schadensaura von „Kommandobanner“. Gegenstände * Komponenten geändert: + 120 Gold = 300 Gesamt-Goldkosten * Die passive Aura von Manakrümmung wurde von 6 auf 5 Manaregeneration alle 5 Sekunden verringert. :„Mikaels Feuerprobe“ ist ein sehr mächtiger Gegenstand für Supporter, die sich im Hintergrund und aus dem Schaden heraushalten möchten. Die meisten Supporter wählen jedoch zu Spielbeginn „Stein der Weisen“, was zu Ungunsten der Anschaffung eines weiteren Gegenstandes mit viel Durchhaltekraft wie „Mikaels Feuerprobe“ ist. Diese Änderungen eröffnen Supportern zudem mehr Vielfalt bei der Aufwertung ihres „Stein der Weisen“ - „Shurelyas Träumerei“ bietet mehr offensive und defensive Möglichkeiten aus einem Kampf herauszukommen, doch „Mikaels Feuerprobe“ bietet mehr Potential für den Kampf selbst. * Komponenten geändert: + + 920 Gold = 2500 Gesamtkosten * Gewährt anstatt 0 nun 7 Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden. * Gewährt anstatt 9 nun 18 Manaregeneration alle 5 Sekunden. * Gewährt kein Mana mehr. * Die aktive Heilung wurde von „Heilt in Höhe von 150 + 15 % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels“ in „Heilt in Höhe von 150 + 10 % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels“ geändert. Der Effekt „Läuterung“ bleibt unverändert. * Die aktive Reisezeit wurde von variabler Zeitspanne in Abhängigkeit von der Distanz in 0,2 Sekunden geändert. * Ein Fehler mit der grafischen Darstellung von Treffern wurde behoben. * Die Gesamtkosten wurden von 1700 auf 1600 verringert. * Die passive Aura von Manakrümmung wurde von 6 auf 5 Manaregeneration alle 5 Sekunden verringert. Kluft der Beschwörer :Auch wenn diese Änderung wenig spektakulär scheint, wird sie Lane-Spieler helfen, die auf automatische Angriffe abstellen, wenn sie gegen Laner antreten, die sich auf Fähigkeiten konzentrieren. Champions, die, um in der Lane Stunk zu machen, auf Fähigkeiten vertrauen, ziehen typischerweise nicht so sehr Vasallenangriffe wie Champions, die auf automatische Angriffe ausgelegt sind. Diese Ungleichheit zwang viele Champions dazu, am Anfang auf hohe Widerstandskraft zu setzen, um dies zu kompensieren. Diese Änderung wird im Spielverlauf eine größere Gesamtwirkung in der Lane entfalten. * Zaubervasallen ** Der grundlegende Angriffsschaden wurde von 25 auf 23 verringert. Heulende Schlucht * Die Dauer der Sturmböen und deren Intervalle wurden dahingehend optimiert, dass sie zur Geschwindigkeit der Musik passen. * Die Algorithmen zur Zerstörung der Statue wurden dahingehend optimiert, dass sie im Verlauf des Spiels konsistenter sind. Spieloberfläche * Oberfläche bei Kontrollverlust ** Die Indikatoren für einen Kontrollverlust tauchen nun unterhalb des Namenszugs des Spielers auf, wenn der Champion des Spielers von einem Massenkontrolleffekt betroffen ist. ** Für jede Art von Effekt wird ein einzigartiges Symbol angezeigt und ein abnehmender Verlaufsbalken gibt die verbleibende Zeit an. ** Wenn mehrere, einzigartige Massenkontrolleffekte aktiv sind: *** Für jede einzigartige Effektart wird ein zusätzliches Symbol angezeigt. *** Der Verlaufsbalken stellt den Effekt mit der längsten verbleibenden Dauer dar. *** Die Symbole verschwinden, sobald ihre jeweiligen Effektarten inaktiv werden. ** Indikatoren werden dem betroffenen Spieler, dem Team dieses Spielers und dem Spieler, der den Massenkontrolleffekt angewendet hat, angezeigt. Kooperatives Spiel * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den kooperative Spiele, die weniger als 20 Minuten dauerten, im Gewundenen Wald mehr EP/ERF einbrachten als vorgesehen. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den kooperative Spiele, die mehr als 20 Minuten dauerten, im Gewundenen Wald weniger EP/ERF einbrachten als vorgesehen. Ligasystem * Es wurde eine Vielzahl von Fällen behoben, in denen Symbole in der Ligenansicht nicht korrekt angezeigt wurden. Allgemein * Benutzerdefinierte Gegenstandssets ** Benutzerdefinierte Gegenstandssets können jetzt im Beschwörerprofil erstellt und angepasst werden. ** Gespeicherte Gegenstandssets tauchen als Option im „Empfohlen“-Reiter des Händlers im Spiel auf. ** Gegenstandssets können einem bestimmten, mehreren oder allen Champions zugewiesen werden. ** Gegenstandssets können einer bestimmten, mehreren oder allen Karten zugewiesen werden. * Die Effekte von Verstummung, Spott, Betäubung, Ängsten und Unterdrückungen wurden mit einer neuen Grafik versehen. * ' „ “ sollte nicht länger zu allgemeinen FPS-Einbrüchen führen. * Bei Neuzuweisungen in der ARAM-Warteschlange werden nun Champions bevorzugt, die nicht bereits dem gegnerischen Team zugewiesen wurden. * Die Option „Zufälliger Champion“ steht in der Championauswahl von Ranglistenspielen nicht mehr zur Verfügung. * Spieler, die keine Verbindung zum Spiel aufbauen können, erhalten nun denselben Magieresistenz-/Rüstungsbonus, den Spieler erhalten, die einen Verbindungsabbruch hatten. * Ein Fehler bei bestimmten AMD Radeon-Grafikkarten, der in Dominion auftauchte, wurde behoben. * Spieler können nun das Bewegen ihres Champions durch einen Rechtsklick auf die Minikarte in den Optionen deaktivieren. * Es werden ab jetzt die Technologien Logitech G-Key, LED und LCD unterstützt. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Spieler, die privaten Freien Spielen im PvP.net-Client beigetreten sind, Passwörter nicht durch die Benutzung der Eingabe-Taste abschicken konnten. * Adobe AIR nutzt nicht länger den Debug Launcher und wurde auf Version 3.7 aktualisiert. Dadurch sollte sich die Stabilität des Clients erhöhen. en:V3.7 fr:V3.07 pl:V3.7 Kategorie:Patch Notes